Double Whammy
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Spiderman and Spiderwoman! Ain't it sweet! He meets her and they team up...in a movie! Yup. My character actors Chase Davidson and Kelly Ross act in: Double Whammy aka: the beginning of Spiderman and Spiderwoman. Rated T for now: Rated M later... Mmmhmmm...
1. For Starters

Chapter One

"Hello everyone and welcome to: _What's Happinen?_ I'm Charlie Davis and I'm here with actors Kelly Ross and Chase Davidson for the newest movie: _Double Whammy: First movie for "The Dueo" Chronicles._ Chase, what is this series actually about?"

Chase smiled and cleared his throat, "Well Charlie, uhm, it's kind of hard to put my finger on any _specific_ adventure in the first movie because there's so much being crammed into about three hours…"

"Just, stick with something simple to tell us."

Chase chuckled and nodded, "It's basically the making of Spiderwoman."

A cheer rose up from the crowd of people and the people on camera smiled and laughed. Chase placed his arm around Kelly.

"So, Chase, who exactly do you play in the movie?"

"I am, Spiderman."

More cheering and laughing.

"Kelly?"

"I am, Spiderwoman."

_More_ cheering and laughing.

"So, _Spiderman_, what exactly happens in the meeting between Spiderman and Spiderwoman, aka: Peter Parker and Lucy Stevens? Did they hit it off well?"

The two actors laughed and looked at each other, "Actually, no. No, they didn't. In short, Spiderman was on a mission and Spiderwoman deprived him of the satisfaction of the happy feeling he got when he saved people."

"So, this movie _just_ came out into theaters, right?"

Kelly laughed, "Yes. We are _so _excited to see how it all turned out, Charlie. Chase and I have gotten, _super close_ since we started filming this movie, and it's been a _huge_ on what we thought about each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Chase blushed.

"Absolutely," Kelly agreed, "Spider man and woman have had so much to learn from another. He was into science and photography, whereas, she was into sports and cheerleading, and that's where all her special moves came from."

"Does she have, the webbing too?"

"Yes. Oh, yeah, she was also bitten by a special spider that caused her to move fast, climb walls, save lives, I mean…it doesn't get any better than that."

Charlie smiled and turned back to the screen, "Well, there you have it, folks. Come watch _Double Whammy_ in theaters this Thursday. Have a good night."

…

_As he sat by the window, listening to the complaints of innocents over the latest crime, Peter felt a sudden 'whoosh' close by him. And the sudden 'whoosh?'_

_A woman. Swinging from webs. Out of her hands._

_Peter sighed, closed off the radio and unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his 'work clothes…' Spiderman, was back once more on a mission…find out who that woman was._

_He slid on his mask, than jumped out the window, shooting his webbing into the sky and letting it catch onto another sky scraper._

"_Whoo hoo!"_

…

_A car door slammed shut._

_A man dressed in black walked up the stairs to the main roof of the building. There, he looked around, then opened up his bag to reveal a golden bullet. He stroked it protectively,_

"_Mmm, man, you're a rookie aren't you? Is it…the precious?"_

"_Aahh! Who are you?" The man jumped up, dropping the bullet into his gun and readying it._

_Peter crept towards him, his spider suit glimmering in the fresh moonlight, "I'm the guy who's gonna be your worst nightmare, if you don't put down your fat piece of metal…"_

"_So we meet at last…Spiderman."_

_Peter flinched and turned…__**Doctor Osborne? He's alive?**_

"_Surprised?"_

_Osborne looked at Peter with a new face…pity, was it?_

"_I pity you, Peter," Yup, pity. "…you've worked so hard to save your girl…but where is Gwen? Huh?"_

_Peter gulped…__**Gwen loves another**__, his thoughts taunted, __**She left you…for Flash!**_

"_No!" Peter was startled by his outburst._

_Osborne laughed…only to fall face forward after a sickening crash…a bottle?_

_A dark, moving form in the shadows caught his eye._

"_Raaa!"_

_A brave man rushed forward, only to be hit down by a suited arm…just like his? Peter was confused as the fighting grew on. Man after man fell unconscious, and he didn't even have to lift a finger!_

_When every man but himself was left, Peter spotted the figure, circling him,_

"_You seem to have lost your touch…Spidey."_

_He was suddenly tackled to the ground, and his mask ripped off. Before him was a woman. Her face had a small covering over it…kind of like a tattoo. Her suit was somewhat like his own, though more feminine and rather sexy._

_She shook her head and her long brown locks went along with it. Using all his strength, he made them swap positions. She was now under him, and he over her,_

"_Dirty, boy."_

_She taunted. He smiled, "I shall call you, Spiderwoman. Though, you did steal my gig."_

_He got off her and helped her up. She dusted herself off, "Course I did. I'm __**Spiderwoman**__. I steal your gigs, you steal mine, Peter."_

_His eyes grew wide, and he walked forward, "Do I know you?"_

"_Depends," She leaned forward, her face inches from his own, "Do you __**want**__ to know me?"_

_She then turned swiftly away, jumping off the building and leaving Spiderman to wallow in his thoughts._

_**Just a man and his thoughts**__, he thought, __**…and his smartphone.**_


	2. Lucy

Chapter Two

Kelly sighed and clicked her pen…what of these miraculous feelings she had towards Chase? She mentally smacked herself,

**No**, she thought, **It's not like that. He and I are friends! I'll ruin everything if I tell him…or maybe I won't…gah! Stupid hormones! I'm, just…not going to tell him! The feeling will pass quickly. Or it won't….**

She put her head in her hands…what was she going to do?

…

_Peter shifted in his seat. He sat right behind Gwen in class, and she wasn't looking at him._

_The bell rang and he sighed, __**just another normal day**__, he thought. The hurt feelings, the occasional talk with Flash about Gwen and how things are going… yada yada yada._

_Though, he couldn't stop thinking about that woman that stole his gig… Spiderwoman, was it?  
He blushed, thinking about her…yup._

"_Hi, Peter."_

_He turned at a new, sweet voice…where had he heard it before? He gasped as he recognized the person who stood before him…Lucy Stevens._

_She was the top dog of the school. "The Angel" if you will. Normal grades in class, got along well with everyone…and her looks? She defined the word: Sexy._

_He hair was shoulder-length and a golden-brown color. Her skin tone was perfect, along with her lips. But the thing that startled him the most were her eyes: a beautiful, ice-blue color._

"…_Are you going to talk now?"_

_Peter blushed as he realized he'd been staring at her legs. She smirked at him, "So you're the infamous photographer, hmm?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Oh, please Parker, don't even start! I __**hate**__ when people call me what I'm not. Let's start over…"_

_She stuck her hand out, "Lucy Stevens."_

_Peter smiled and shook her hand, "Peter Parker."_

"_Sorry to crash your moment of silence, Mr. Parker, but Gwen and Flash have told me so much about you! So many great things…so I simply __**had**__ to meet you."_

_Peter smiled, "Very pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Stevens-"_

"_-Call me Lucy."_

…

_Peter stood on top of the roof, now determined to find out who Spiderwoman was. I mean, all in one day, he'd met two sexy women: Lucy Stevens and Spiderwoman. But the thing was, before, Lucy Stevens barely looked at him before today. In fact, she __**barely**__ smiled at him. Let alone __**talk**__ to him! He sighed, taking off his mask and throwing it behind him…_

_**Who was she?**_

_All of a sudden, he heard to familiar seductive voice, "Looking for something, Bug boy?" _

_He turned, and smiled in awe as she came out of the shadows, tossing the mask to him._

"_What are you-"_

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Peter stopped the conversation, it would have to wait. He turned to Spiderwoman, "Care to join me?"_

_She said nothing, though, a mischievous smile plastered itself onto her lips._


	3. Surprise! A twist!

Chapter Three

Chase was rummaging through his things when a knock was heard at his hotel room door. Without thinking, he opened up the door without his shirt on…and there stood Kelly.

"Um…hi, Chase."

Chase turned red, "Uh…hi, Kelly."

She giggled and shuffled her feet…an awkward silence followed.

"Can you," they said in unison. Kelly giggled and look at her feet, Chase chuckled, "Um…do you need something?"

Kelly looked up, "Um…yeah. I just wanted to fill you in on the change in the script."

"Okay…"

Kelly bit her lip, "There's….a…."

"Yes?"

"There's going to be a kissing scene!" She blurted, turning red.

Chase just stared her down…

"What?"

….

"_Okay, so, I was thinking about, Shelly standing here, Dakota there, and me in the middle!" Lucy turned to Peter, "That look about right?"_

_Peter chuckled, "Lu, you're turning into a genius photographer!" He praised._

_Lucy beamed. Over the past month, Peter had been getting really close to Lucy. He liked her very much and was proud to start teaching her as an apprentice in photography. "Spiderman," Had also been getting very close to Spiderwoman. She seemed to know more about him every time they got together for a "fighting crime" gig. She never revealed herself, whereas, Peter took off his mask every time they met to just talk. She'd listen to his problems and never interrupt him. Then she'd give him advice, and leave him with his thoughts._

_One night, though, chaos took place all over the city…_

"_It appears that the crown prince of crime, the joker from Gotham city, has appeared…here! No one has yet spotted the dynamic duo, but some civilians have claimed that they've seen Catwoman appear a couple times, and the sightings have all been at the old abandoned church on north road…that's where I'm heading!"_

_Peter had pleaded and begged to know why Spiderwoman was buried in a black disguise. Her hood covered her whole face, and her outfit seemed to be stolen from a spy…an important one. Franchesco Evans, to be exact. Spiderwoman had tore the name tag off it after she arrived on the roof. Peter was already waiting for her, and he was upset that she'd changed her outfit…_

"_Why are you so upset, Peter?"_

"_B- because! You don't look like the sexy female version of me!"_

_Spiderwoman chuckled, "You think I'm sexy?"_

"_Well…yes!"_

_She laughed and walked towards the edge of the roof…_

"_Now, bug boy. Let's find out what the Dark Knight, Boy Wonder, Catwoman and Joker are doing here. This is our town, and I think we have a right to know, don't you?"_

_All of a sudden, two dark figures appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Spiderman and Woman. They each tackled them to the ground, knocking Spiderwoman's hood off her face._

_She groaned as the saw who held her to the ground, "They certainly don't call you "Boy Wonder" for nothing! It's a wonder that you didn't knock my head off!"_

_Peter looked at the two who knocked them down as they all got on their feet. He looked over at Spiderwoman and gasped,_

"_Lucy?"_


	4. Dark Knight

Kelly's heart throbbed in her chest…this was it.

Was it the fact that he was wearing tights? Was it the fact that the battle scene had completely ripped up his shirt, therefore showing his abs?!

She shuddered as Chase leaned forward…she was going to kiss Chase Davidson right here, right now…in front of this whole crowd of people! In a movie! On TV!

She took a deep breath, leaning towards him and placing her hand on his chest…  
Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath….would this work? Would there be chemistry?!

….

"_We apologize, you two, we thought you were Catwoman and her henchman," The Dark Knight explained._

_Before Peter or anyone could answer, the girl shoved Robin off of her and jumped up, "Who in the freaking heck is Lucy?!" Spiderwoman asked in annoyance, slipping her dark brown locks into a ponytail and brushing herself off._

_Peter stood as well, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The girl glared at the Boy Wonder, and turned to Peter, who stood where he was, glaring at her. She sighed,_

"_Yes…I know who Lucy Stevens is. Look…my name, the real one, Is Avaline. "Ava" for short. I'm an undercover agent for the FBI, and I've been located here, trying to pose as a normal student in your high school. The real Lucy Stevens had moved away, and I was asked to pose in as her for a while, trying to keep my cover because…well…you know."_

_Peter sighed and rubbed his forehead, "So why are you…Spiderwoman?"_

_She smiled, "You've done a terrific job here, Peter. And like you, I have been bitten by one of those mysteriously genetically-crossed spiders…fourteen times," Peter's eyes widened, "I am stronger and faster than you could ever be…so I thought I'd give you a hand. No one knows it's me, and I'm only an agent in training. I'm not in the field yet."_

_The two turned to the Dynamic Duo…_

"_And what might you guys be doing here so far from home? Hmmm?" Peter asked._

_The Dark Knight answered, "The Joker has been spotted and suspected of doing criminal activity in the old church downtown. We were currently within earshot of your conversation right now, and offer our service. We did not mean to impose, only to know the identities of our colleagues."_

"'_Colleagues' huh?! You nearly scared me to death!"_

"_Again we apolo-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, if I'm gonna do something about this, I'm gonna do it right!"_

_Ava then threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the night, leaving three unconscious heroes lying on the rooftop, so as not to follow her and interrupt her mission…_

"_Well…nice of you to, um, __**drop**__ by, my dear! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_


End file.
